1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package for containing and simultaneously dispensing a plurality of fluent products. More particularly, this invention relates to a package of the foregoing character in which each of the products is pressurized in its packaged condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,736 (Portas) discloses a package that is made up of a pair of pressurized containers held together in a common frame. Products from the separate containers are simultaneously dispensed by providing a common pressure plate in engagement with the actuation valves of the separate containers with a single actuation key to operate the pressure plate to thereby operate the valves of the containers. The package of this reference requires a handle that projects perpendicularly from a plane extending through the central axes of the containers. Such handle, as well as the actuation key that extends thereabove, increases the area occupied by the package, which thereby substantially increases the space occupied by the package during shipment and storage, relative to the space that would be occupied by the pressurized containers themselves if packaged separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,562 (Gueret) also discloses a package that is made up of a pair of pressurized containers, the arrangement of this reference involving the use of a single shell, which is closed at its bottom end, surrounding the pressurized containers. The closed bottom end of the package of this reference would make it very difficult to replace the pressurized containers upon completion of the dispensing of their contents.
What is needed in the way of a package for two or more internally pressurized products that is not provided by the foregoing references, then, is a package for containing two or more pressurized products in separate containers that does not occupy materially more space than the total of that occupied by the containers themselves and readily permits replacement of the containers upon completion of the dispensing of their contents from the bottom of the package, away from the dispensing ends of the containers.